


Oh.

by Hawkeyelover4ever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Reader will be rewritten to gender neutral, Right now reader is an OC, Work is finished but being translated into English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyelover4ever/pseuds/Hawkeyelover4ever
Summary: You go to college with Dan, and you need to share an apartment with him. In the holidays you sleep over at his home, and meet Phil. A few funny and unintentional things happen, and you and Phil find yourself in a complicated case... Can you get yourself out? How do you explain this to Dan?





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467683) by [Hawkeyelover4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyelover4ever/pseuds/Hawkeyelover4ever). 



"Hello, my name is Elyzabeth and I am nineteen years old. I live in Perth, Australia. I grew up on a kangeroo farm where we had other wildlife too like koalas. Aside that my hobbies are riding horses or herding our wild horses." I've chosen to follow a veterinarian study, because I really love working with animals and would like to be able to help them as well as possible. So I decided to make it my job! "I want to be a vet!" I speak enthusiastically. Despite having never felt really comfortable to speak before larger groups of people, I was just so incredibly excited that I got enrolled into this univercity that it really couldn't bother me today. Today, I was like an all new person!

"So, it was Elyzabeth…" I hear from behind me. When I turn around, I see Logan standing there with his broad shoulders and his cocky expression.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here today Logan." I say with a sigh. I had met Logan approximately one year ago, visiting an open day for this very univercity. At the time he had been a first year student and him being here on the opening day proved that nothing had changed on that matter.

"Hey, don't act as if you're surprised to see me, you know I woud always gladly redo a year for you." he says with a wide grin and comes to stand beside me. That hadn't been anything yet. From the first moment I had met Logan, he had wasted very little time on small talk. The first day he had already stood there before me. "You know how much I care about you." Ah, the same old Logan.

"Yeah Logan, to my regrets I know you've made that all too clear." I pass him a dismissive smile, and continue walking towards where my room should be where I would be living the next few years.

"Oh come on Elly!" he calls after me and quickly catches up.

"When will you finally give up on calling me Elly? I'm not a mere letter to you I hope?" I laugh the matter away. It was because of him that everyone called me that. Jus another thing that he had already picked up on from the very first day. "Look Logan, you can hardly keep standing here before my dorm door all day, so please just leave me be alright?"

"See you tomorrow!" Logan quickly calls out through the crack of the door, and then the calm finally settled in. Or maybe not.

On the door suddenly sounded a knocking. I ignored it and continued unpacking, Logan will really need to learn what patience is. There was the knocking again.

"Not now Logan!" I calll out through the door.

"It's not me knocking on your door, I swear!" he calls back through the door, a big smile audible in his voice. Yeah right. But for some reason I decide to play this game with him. Normally I would never do this, this behaviour was probably being caused by how enthusiastic I had been all day. With a large grin -why not, one should go big or go home after all- and open the door. My smile drops instantly when I meet eyes with a boy standing in front of my door next to a chuckling Logan.

His eyes an incredible brown and he wore a black shirt. I freeze in place as our eyes meet, a sting of embarrasement felt in my stomach.

"See I told you it wasn't me!" Logan beams all too enthusiastically. Thankfully that awoke me again from my frozen state, preventing further awkward happenings as I cleared my throat.

"Ehh, hi." I speak shyly with a blush spreading over my face rapidly.

"Hi." the boy answeres. Man it should be illegal to look at someone in such a manner, I'd have nearly turned into a jello right where I stood. It was good that he continued talking, that made my life a lot more simple. "I believe I'm your room mate." he says and looks at me questioningly.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, welcome, come in!" his words suddenly clicked in my head and the small collection of luggage by his side made a lot more sense now.

"Ah finally, thank you!" Logan calls out and before I could stop him, he slipped into my, sorry our, home.

"ehmm.." I hesitate, but the boy seems to already have the situation under control.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that we still have a lot of unpacking to do and, ehh-" the boy shoots me a questioning look. Thankfully this time I was concious enough to form a reply.

"Elyzabeth." I filled him in.

"And so does Elyzabeth, so it would be appreciated if you could come by another time but currently we are a little busy. Sorry!" he says unapolagetically and pushes him out the door. "Whew, who is that guy?" he asks with a deep sigh.

"Oh, right. That was Logan, an old aquaintance you could say." I give him a thankful smile for saving me from having to spend even more time around loud Logan.

"Is he always so pushy?" he asks me and sits down on the sofa next to me.

"Yup, he will never let a single day pass without making somebody go absolutely insane."

"So ehh, have you two known each other for long?" he asks.

"Not really, well I was introduced to him a little over a year ago, but as you can probably understand why I've done my best to avoid him as much as I could." I laugh, despite it being rather truthful.

"So.. There is nothing between the two of you?"

"What?" my eyes widen in surprise "No! Absolutely not!" I call out in shock.

"Oh, ah I'm sorryy." he says with an apologetic laugh. "I did think that you indeed weren't really his type." What on earth was that supposed to mean?

"Say, have you already finished unpacking your stuff?" he suddenly changes the subject, making me stutter searching for my words.

"Yeah, I've practically finished." I finally manage to answer.

"Would it be weird if I would ask if you could help me a hand in that case?" I shake my head in a reply, surprised at his asking.

"Man I really don't have any stamina." he puffs with a slightly reddened face to go with it. All we had gotten done so far, was dragging his luggage to his bedroom.

"Well I'm just as bad as you, I'm sitting here huffing too after all" I laugh as I catch my breath slowly. "Say, what is actually your name?" I ask realising that because the forthfaling with Logan he had learned my name, but I had never learned his.

"Daniel." he said "But really everyone just calls me Dan." aha.

"Nice to meet you Dan!"


End file.
